Luisa
Luisa is the grandmother of Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, and mother to the late Queen Lucia. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' 41 years before the special begins, the wicked sorceress Shuriki invades Avalor and murders Luisa's daughter and son-in-law, King Raul and Queen Lucia. To protect her, her husband Francisco, and their youngest granddaughter, Princess Isabel, the Royal Wizard Alacazar traps them in an enchanted painting while Elena distracted Shuriki, but was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor in the process. After that, Alacazar took the Amulet and fled Avalor, leaving Shuriki free to take over with Esteban promoted to the position of Chancellor under her regime. 41 years later, Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, frees Luisa, Francisco, and Isabel from the painting to reunite with Elena through the spell Alacazar taught Rafa before he left Avalor. Though Luisa reconsiders never having let Alacazar trap her and the others in the painting in the first place, she stands by her eldest granddaughter as together, aided by Mateo, the Royal Family of Enchancia, and the citizens of Avalor City, they march on the palace, where Esteban turns against Shuriki and throws her wand to Elena, who breaks it in half, destroying Shuriki's magic and ending her reign over Avalor for good. When Elena learns that she is to be ruler of Avalor now in her parents' stead as the eldest daughter and heir to the throne as Crown Princess, Luisa assures her granddaughter that she will make a great ruler and will have her and Francisco there to help her every step of the way before encouraging Elena to greet her citizens and thank the Royal Family of Enchancia for their help in freeing Avalor from Shuriki's tyranny. ''Elena of Avalor'' Luisa plays a major role in the series that follows the special, becoming a member of Elena's Grand Council as she reigns as Crown Princess to aid her until she comes of age to become Queen. However, some time later, Luisa learns that Shuriki has returned, and allied with her old allies in Fiero and the Delgados. Not wanting to lose her granddaughter to Shuriki like she did Lucia, Luisa agrees with Francisco, Naomi, and Esteban to keep Elena in the castle where she is protected by the Royal Guards. However, she is away on a diplomatic visit with Francisco and Esteban as Elena begins the hunt for the Scepter of Night to get the pieces before Shuriki does, but Gabe remains vigilant with maintaining his orders from her and the rest of the Grand Council with keeping Elena safe at all costs. She does feel proud of Isabel when she starts her weekly classes at the Avalor Science Academy later on, despite Elena's worry about Isabel being so much younger than the other students there. Luisa later travels with her family on summer vacation to Nueva Vista, only to find herself face-to-face with Shuriki and her crew, but later learns that Elena has killed Shuriki for good, and watches her granddaughter forge a new friendship and alliance with the Avalor merpeople, the Sirenas. She later celebrates the Day of the Dead for the first time in Nueva Vista as well. Luisa continues to support Elena both back home in Avalor City and when in Nueva Vista as well, including when Mateo is granted his own personal quarters in the palace, only to have to deal with his mother Rafa wanting to be with him the whole time, unable to accept he doesn't need her support anymore. Later on, Luisa learns that Elena was nearly killed by the Delgados, but was saved by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo. Victor is arrested, but Carla and her mother Ash manage to escape, vowing revenge. Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Parents